Spider siblings
by Godispaj
Summary: It starts of normal for Peter. Then he meets a girl. A girl that can do the same things as he can. People call her Spider-Girl. But what happends?


**Note: This is my first fanfiction...**

**This is an The Amazing Spider-Man fanfiction...**

**The characters are the same as in the movies...**

**This is just my imagination and how I want the third movie to be like...**

* * *

_Chapter one:_

Peter woke up early. It was monday. He went downstairs. Aunt May were still sleeping on the couch. Peter took a cup of coffe that was already made. He took a piece of bread and sat down at the table. He turned on the tv and watched the news.

''It's rumors that it is one more Spider-Man in this city'' the girl that was telling the news said. Peter leaned closer to the tv. ''But it does look like a girl. She is described to be capable to do the same thing as Spider-Man, except that she dont have the spiderweb.'' Peter turned off the tv and ate the last of his bread and drank up the coffe.

He took his backpac and went to the door. He put his shoes on and then his jacket. He glanced at aunt May one last time and then he went out of the door.

He took his phone and called the cops. ''Where was the last place that ''Spider-Girl'' was seen?'' He asked.

''And you are?'' The cop asked.

''It's me, Spider-Man''

''Oh, alright. She was last seen at the roof of Oscorp. Five minutes ago. And I think she's still there.'' He answerd. Peter hung up and went to an corner where it was impossible to see him. He took his suit and in an second, he had it on. He swinged all the way to Oscorp.

He went up to the roof and saw a girl sit staring at her hands. She looked like she was seventeen years old. She had an hood so it was almost impossible to see her face. Anyway, her hair was the same colour as Peter's. It's long, always to the waist and she had light blue eyes. Usually it would look weird on a brunette, but on her it was beautiful.

''Hey, what are you doing at the roof?'' He said and looked at her.

''Uhm.. Nothing, just... Just chilling a little...'' She said looking up.

''Really? You know anything about this, uhm, Spider-Girl?''

In an second she jumped up. Backing slowly towards the edge. ''I.. I dont know what's happening to me...'' She said loking at him.

''Just stay right there and tell me how this happened, what's your name?'' He said slowly walking towards her.

''My.. My name is Catherine, and I dont know what have happened. It have been like this since.. since the day you were on the news for the first time.'' She said breathing fast. ''Please help me!'' She said taking of her hood.

''I'm gonna try.. Just tell me. Does your parents know your here, or anything about it?'' Peter looked at her.

''No... I would never tell them.. I was adopted to an terrible family. I escaped from them!'' She said fixing her purse. ''Please, you know who I am. Let me know who you are?'' She said a little bit calmer.

''I can't... Look the only person I've told died because of me.''

The girl named Catherine went to the edge of the roof. ''Well, if you want to know more about me, you should start telling about yourself'' She said before she jumped down the high building. Peter ran to the edge looking down, but she wasn't there.

Just when he was about to go home, he heard sirens, they were from a policecar. He jumped of the edge and shots out his spiderweb to the buildings. The police are hunting the guy they think killed uncle Ben. When he heard that he felt power. He was so angry that it gave him strenght.

He chased the guy for a while and then landed infront of him. They started to fight, Peter got beaten up quite bad. This guy was strong, to strong for Peter. Just when he couldn't stand up anymore Catherine came. She was stronger then Peter and she could beat him up. When the police came she ran out of there as fast as she could.

Peter stod up and followed her. She may be stronger but Peter was faster.

''What do you want?'' she said.

''Come.'' He said showing her the way to his home. They crept up to his room unseen of aunt May. He locked the door and took his mask off his mask.

* * *

Catherine was first afraid, then she was shocked. ''Shit...'' She said whispering. ''Peter, you are Spider-Man?''

''Yes, and how do you know my name?'' He asked.

''You remember I said I was adopted?'' she said taking a short break. ''My ''mom'' have been showing me pictures of my brother, that wasn't adopted...'' She said looking at him. ''Well, you are the one on the pictures...'' She said looking down.

''No, that's not possible, my parents never told me about a sister, and Aunt May haven't either.''

''Peter, it is the truth...''

''I'll be right back.'' He said, then he went to the bathroom.

Catherine looked around. She looked at the pictures of her father and Peter. She smiled but she was sad. She looked at all of his photos. Then at the stuff that he had made. After a while he came back, now dressed in normal clothes.

''Peter...'' She said.

''Mhm?''

''Can you make a pair of those for me in black?'' She said pointing at the spiderweb things that was around his wrists.

''Uhm.. Yeah, sure'' He said.

''Thank you.''

* * *

''Peter! Lunch is ready!'' Aunt May said.

''I'll be right back.'' He said to Catherine and left.

''Aunt May, I've got someone I would like you to meet and then you can explain why you haven't told me about it..''

''Oh, ok, I think the food will be enough.'' she said.

''Catherine! You can come down!'' He said.

Catherine slowly went down the stairs.

''Omg...'' Aunt May said putting her hand for her mouth.

* * *

**Ok that is the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it, my english isn't the best because I'm from Sweden.. But anyway the next chapter will be up sometime this week! **


End file.
